Some Advice from a nonleader
by lali2148
Summary: Beastboy gives Robin some, nonleader advice on realtionships. Will Robin take it and ask Starfire? [RobStar] [BBTer] Just a little bit of BB and Terra. 2nd Oneshot


Some Advice from a non-leader but a friend.

By: Princess Lali of Both Spain and England

A masked boy wonder stood upon the top of the roof watching the sun rise over the peak of the city.

He always came up to watch the sun-rise.

It was his favorite time of day. For it signaled a new day.

And today was a beautiful day at that, he could tell.

Sometimes he would watch it with someone.

Particularly, a red-headed alien.

She, as well as Robin, would sit there for an hour or two looking over at the sun.

At first the young hero thought that he would come up to see the sun rise because it was just a hobby of his that he loved to do. Like if he didn't something bad would happen.

And of course that was his answer to anyone who asked. He would say that he plainly just liked the sun rise. It's brilliance and it's colors.

But then, he seemed to realize that he was not the first to acquire this need to watch the rising ball of fire.

It was her.

She had also come up many times to watch the sun go up and was always there to watch the sun go down.

He came up here because of, Starfire.

She was always up there. They would either sit in comfortable silence or talk for hours when needed. They would retrace the happenings of the day, or just think about them.

Today was different thought.

For today it wasn't her that was up there with him but another hero.

Robin didn't take notice of the door opening behind him; he was too caught up with his thoughts about Starfire to care.

A green rooster clucked his way to his friend and fellow team mate.

Robin kept his gaze locked with the sun, being careful not to stare into it. (a/n: I heard at the museum of science and discovery that if you stare at the sun for over 20 seconds you'll go blind in a matter of 2 or 3 weeks. So that's why I put "trying not to stare into it". Yeah…just a note as to why I put that…sorry go on with the one-shot)

The green rooster morphed into its human form and a green challenging.

"Hey…" Beastboy greeted to acknowledge his presence.

Robin nodded as to say 'hello'.

Beastboy sensed that Robin was tensed about something.

But he knew better than to mess with Robin about feelings.

Beastboy wondered what it would be that would make him think with such determination.

It couldn't be Slade or any other villain for the matter; he would lock himself in his room for that.

He wouldn't be worried for the team; he would confront them with that.

If it had something with his personal life, Starfire would defiantly be here talking to him.

So what was it?

Beastboy put a hand under his chin as in thought.

Robin glanced at Beastboy and wondered why he was up here this early. He was usually the last one up.

"Beastboy?" Robin began.

"Yea…" Beastboy answered still thinking of why his leader would be up here, thinking.

"What are you doing up here so early?" Robin asked.

"I sometimes come up here to annoy the others by waking everyone up with my rooster call." Beastboy responded, not even taking into consideration of what he had just said.

Robin shook his head.

"Immature" He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Beastboy asked.

Robin waved his hand as to dismiss the subject.

"Nothing."

Beastboy thought it over and over again.

Finally after a few minutes of pondering, he got it.

It was Starfire.

He was up here because he was thinking about Starfire.

'of course' Beastboy thought. 'Of course it's Starfire.'

He grinned to himself.

But then it quickly turned into a frown.

When would he do it? Beastboy felt for his friend, and knew that it was probably killing him from the inside out not telling the girl he likes, maybe even loves, his feelings.

Beastboy turned to look at his leader, a big brother in his eyes.

Beastboy was never close to Robin, like himself and Cyborg.

In fact, when you think about it, the only times Robin really ever speaks to him is in directing orders during battle, or when Beastboy wants to whine about something. (a/n: Yeah, I kinda noticed that, I'm not saying they never talk out of those subjects of barking orders or whining it's just a view, of how I see it. No one really notices thought)

But, Beastboy didn't mind, he hardly talked to Robin either and he never really noticed.

But today seemed different.

It seemed like today Robin could use some of Beastboy's advice.

Beastboy and Robin never really had anything in common. Their personalities are way beyond alike and their interests too.

Except for one thing. (A/N: Yeah I'm putting too many f theses things up her aren't I?" Well anyway…I'm not sure if Beastboy's parents died, because they probably do have a couple of more things alike, I'm just talking general.)

They both loved, or at one point, loved a girl.

It brought up memories for Beastboy, but he had grown to accept them.

He had loved Terra.

So why not remember her as she was when she was with him?

The young green boy gave a sigh and plopped down onto the concrete surface.

Robin stood stiff and erect, still having the look of concentration written all over his face.

They gazed at the ending sunrise in silence. Beastboy thinking of how to start talking, and Robin thinking about Starfire.

"Robin, stop doing this." Beastboy finally said.

Robin was surprised and confused at Beastboy's sudden out burst.

"Stop what?"

Beastboy shook his head.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Beastboy asked, knowing that Robin was going to either take denial or avoid it.

"Tell who what?" Robin asked, not wanting to be so open or obvious.

"Tell Starfire that you like her." Beastboy said as if it were nothing.

Robin's eyes widened a little but he still didn't to give into what Beastboy was laying out.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Robin stammered.

Beastboy aloud himself to grin once again.

This was going to be interesting.

"Robin, let me give you some advice." Beastboy began. "Don't hold back. If you like her, don't let your little responsibilities get in the way, because once you ask her and tell her, everything else disappears. Because…if you don't do It sooner, she'll be gone." Beastboy explained with a wise yet child like touch to his words.

Robin, heard every word, but it didn't mean he agreed.

"It's not that easy Beastboy." Robin said turning away.

"I didn't say it was, did I?" Beastboy mocked. He was determined to get the information into Robin's thick head; just as determined Robin was on keeping his feelings from Starfire.

Robin didn't say another word and Beastboy felt the need to go on.

"Look, I may not be a leader, or a guy who feels like the whole world is on his shoulders, but I am a guy who's had feelings for a girl. Also one of those guys who were brave enough to take the plunge and ask the girl out, and I wouldn't regret it for the world. It was the best night of my life, and do you know why?" Beastboy paused for a few seconds, no waiting for an answer but letting it sink in.

"Because, she died knowing how I felt about her. I may have had another way of telling her, but I know that somehow she knew. So again, I'm giving you some advice from an experienced guy, don't hold back. I know it's probably tearing you up from the inside keeping it bottled up, but trust me. Once you let it out, everything gets a whole lot better." Beastboy explained.

Robin was surprised.

He never thought Beastboy would be up here giving him relationship advice. But what surprised him more was how mature he was acting about the whole thing. He actually sounded…wise.

Robin took in all the Beastboy had told him and allowed for to get through.

"But, the consequences Beast Boy. I just can't allow for anything to happen to Starfire. And the team…" Robin trailed off.

"What about the team?" Beastboy questioned.

"Wouldn't you and the others notice if a I gave most of my attention to Starfire." Robin said while scratching the back of his neck.

Beastboy scoffed and waved his hand the same way Robin did to dismiss the subject.

"Dude, we don't really care. Besides, you already give most of your attention to Star anyway."

Robin glared.

Beastboy was turning into his old-slef again.

"Well," Beastboy stood up and brushed himself off. "I gave you my advice, now the question is, will you act on it?"

Robin thought about it for a few seconds.

He didn't answer with a yes or no but another question.

"Beastboy, how did you get so good at words?"

Beastboy grinned, and shrugged.

"Raven, I guess."

Robin cracked a small smile and nodded.

"Just…let me think about it for a while. But don't tell her or anyone." Robin said.

Beastboy nodded back as if signaling an 'okay' and stood for a few more seconds up on the roof top staring off into the sun just as his big brother image was.

Then he turned to retreat to the game room Cyborg had built, but stopped short.

"I've never told any one this before, but, Robin, you're like a big brother to me, I kind of look up to you, you know? Well, yea, that's it. See ya later." Beastboy, trotted down the steps, the last of his words shocking the leader.

Robin stayed up there for a few more hours. No longer watching the sun rise but just thinking it all out. What Beastboy had said was most likely true. But either way, he was still Robin. Leader of the titans.

He can't just let his personal life intrigue in his crime-fighting one.

But…if what Beastboy said was really true, then maybe he should just…ask.

Robin's thoughts were inturptted by an angelic voice.

"Robin?"

He turned around to see a concerned Starfire.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back as she floated over to him.

"Robin, you have been up here for quite a while and I was wondering if you were in need of companionship." She said with grace.

"Sure." He said while gesturing for her to sit down next to him.

She took the seat, and waited for him to say something.

A few minutes passed and they sat in comfortable silence.

"Um…Star?" Robin shifted so he was now facing her.

Starfire beamed at him.

"Yes Robin?"

"Would, you…uh…this is a little hard to do…" Robin tried to start.

Starfire arched a tiny eye brow.

"Robin? Would I what?"

"Would you like to go o-o-u-u-t-…with me?" Robin stuttered stupidly, thinking she must think him an idiot.

"As in a date?" She asked, giving one of her 100watt smiles.

He nodded, still smiling.

"Of course I would Robin!" Starfire said.

Robin's smile widened.

Beastboy was right. He wouldn't regret asking her for anything in the world.

'Thanks for the advice Beastboy' Robin thought.

* * *

Well…there was a one-shot that I had the time for…I like Beastboy friendship things and I just thought that it was time Beastboy seemed wise,even if it was for a little while.

Please Review! Tell me what you think!

This was strictly Rob/Star fic, so get your minds out of the gutter.

Okay…you all who know my other stories are probably wanting to kill me because I haven't updated my last stories but let me explain!

I haven't been home in a while. In fact I've been in 2 different homes because my parents are off on a trip and so I don't have my other files or a lot of time to continue my other stories but I promise that the hour I get home I'll plot myself down on the seat and write away okay?

Sorry again, but I was bored and this only took me an hour to write so there it is. In it's stupidly glory, my 2nd one-shot.

Again sorry, but if anyone is there to blame is my parents.

Love your one-n-only,

Princess Lali of Both Spain and England


End file.
